Vampire
After William was imprisoned, Viktor, Marcus and Amelia settled in as rulers of the Vampires, becoming the Vampire Elders, creating the covens as the main organization of the Vampires. However, Viktor gradually and subtly took control from Marcus, ensuring he would never have the strength to free his brother. The coven later embarked on an ill-fated scheme to turn the surviving Lycans (who had now gained the ability to return to human form) as slaves, using them to guard their tombs in the daylight. However, after the romance between Viktor's daughter Sonja and the Lycan slave Lucian was discovered, and Sonja executed, the war began again. After centuries, it was believed Lucian had finally been killed, and the Death Dealers were charged with hunting down any and all surviving Lycans. With the Lycan threat contained, the Elders constructed the chain system, which ensured one of them would rule for a century while the other two remained in hibernation. By the time of the first film, a Vampire Council also existed, although it is unclear if this was connected. However, nobody suspected the truth: Kraven had struck a deal with Lucian, allowing him to gain power and a position as regent in the Coven. In the present day, the coven had become increasingly decadent under Kraven's leadership, with Amelia ruling from the New World branch of the coven. It was then that Lucian struck, killing Amelia and the Vampire Council, planning to turn himself into a Hybrid, leaving Kraven to rule the Vampires. However, his plan was derailed when Selene awakened Viktor and alerted him to Kraven's treachery. In the ensuing battle Kraven betrayed Lucian, nearly killing him. Viktor personally intervened, but after the truth about his killing of Selene's family was revealed, he was slain by Selene and the Hybrid Michael Corvin. With these events, followed by the destruction of Ordoghaz and slaying of Kraven by the newly Hybrid Marcus, and the Elder Viktor's death at Selene's hands soon after, it is unclear what will become of the clans. Powers and abilities A Vampire's transformation is not nearly as startling as their Lycan counterparts. When they transform, their eyes turn a startling shade of electric blue (though some vampires like Amelia and Andreas Tanis had golden shade instead of blue), while their eye teeth lengthen to become pointed fangs. Death Dealers display most of the prominent vampire traits seen in myth and in popular culture: super strength, reflexes, coordination, speed, resilience and stamina, regeneration process and heightened senses. Selene and several other Death Dealers have been seen leaping from very high places; at least 10 stories in some places, and landing without injury or harm. Selene has been shown moving with enough speed to evade gunfire in Evolution, and to outrun an enraged Raze in the first film. All vampires, on the other hand, share a common weakness to sunlight, possibly due to a fatal allergic reaction to Ultraviolet radiation. The Lycans, at the beginning of Underworld, take advantage of this weakness by filling their bullets with an photogenic solution (or, as Kahn says during his first appearance, "daylight harnessed as a weapon"). She was also seen using her super strength to pin Michael against a wall several feet off of the ground, performing spectacular leaps on numerous occasions, striking her enemies with tremendous force. Selene was shown to be powerful enough to survive a shotgun blast in the chest at point blank range, and easily throw Hungarian police officers around like dolls. It is possible that Selene was stronger and more powerful because she was bitten by the Vampire Elder Viktor. It can be assumed that the other Death Dealers, possessed various degrees of these abilities, due to their age and experience. Their heightened senses manifest in acutely increased depth perception, sense of smell, hearing, and nightvision; which manifests as electric blue eyes. Erika, although not a Death Dealer, was shown to be able to cling to the ceiling, like a spider. Vampire Law The Vampires have a law which is decreed in their Covenant. Some of these laws include: Vampires are to conceal themselves from humans at all costs Vampires are not allowed to drink human blood Vampires are not allowed to fraternize with lycans in any way Vampires are not allowed to delve into the past Breaking these laws require a judgement from the ruling Elder(s). The vampire community has been split between two covens, one in the Old World (Europe, Asia, and Africa), housed in Ördögház and one in the New World (the Americas)